Ma fierté de vampire
by Arsinoai
Summary: OS Félix et une de ses conquête


**Coucou voilà un petit Os sur Félix qui j'espère vous plaira, tout avis est bon à prendre alors n'hésitez pas.**

Je retins un soupir en apercevant ma prochaine conquête, cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'elle avait rejoint nos rang mais elle ne cédait toujours pas à mes avances ou alors elle ne se rendait pas compte de ce que je désirais. Comment les femmes peuvent-elles être si aveugle ? Ne se rendait-elle pas compte que moi Félix, le vampire le plus sexy de la garde ( plus que Démétri même) avait jeté mon dévolu sur elle. Enfin elle et une autre garde que j'avais repéré quelques heures plus tôt et qui je l'avais vu ne serait pas un problème pour la mettre dans mon lit. Je reportais mon attention sur ma proie. Ces long cheveux châtain retombait gracieusement sur ces épaules, sa petite taille lui donnait un aspect vulnérable ce qui m'excitait beaucoup. Elle était habillait d'un débardeur montrant la naissance de ses sein et d'une jupe de cuir rouge et était chaussé d'une paire de longue botte noire. Si son accoutrement n'était pas si provoquant elle aurait pu passé pour un ange. Soudain je me rendis comte que quelque chose situé à un endroit de ma personne dont je ne citerais pas me faisais douloureusement mal. Cette fois il allait falloir que je mette cette charmante créature dans mon lit et ceux par n'importe quel moyen. Finalement je rejoignis Démétri, l'un des membres de la garde que j'apprécie le plus, on peut même dire qu'il est mon meilleur amis. En me voyant arrivé il m'adressa un de ses habituels sourire moqueur me disant « je sais que tu reviens bredouille », effectivement ce genre de chose ne lui échappait pas, il me connaissait depuis tellement longtemps.

- Tu reviens encore bredouille ?

Je le fusillais du regard avant de prendre place à ces côté.

- J'en ai marre!

- Dis plutôt que tu es frustré, ricana Démétri

- Je t'ai pas sonné!

- Pourquoi es-tu venu me voir ?

- …

- Oh, tu veux des conseils ?

Je me redressais furieux de ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseil pour mettre une femme dans mon lit.

- Tu devrais y aller franchement.

Je soupirais exaspéré, ma situation avait l'air de l'amuser au plus au point et en plus commère comme il était…

Finalement et à contrecœur je décidais d'adopter cette attitude, je pris congé de Démétri prétextant un tour de garde et m'empressais de retrouver ma belle vampire.

Cette dernière se tenait devant la porte de mes quartier (de la provocation pure et simple) et m'adressa un sourire narquois.

- Eh bien t'en a mis du temps!

Je l'a regardais bouche bée.

- Tu croyais quand même pas que n'avais pas remarqué ton petit manège pour me séduire!

La sale petite peste, elle savait l'effet qu'elle me faisait et s'en était amusé. Sans attendre de réponse elle s'approcha de moi et posa ses lèvre sur les mienne, je l'attirais contre moi pour approfondir notre baiser tout en l'entrainant dans mes quartiers. Ce fut sans ménagement que je l'a jeté sur mon lit. Mon désir devenait de plus en plus violent, je passais ma main sous son débardeur caressant ses seins puis fit glisser mes lèvres sur son cou. Tout ça était bien joli mais il y avait un hic: elle ne poussais aucun gémissement, je levais les yeux vers son beau visage cette dernière avait l'air de plus s'amuser que de prendre du bon temps. Soudain elle me fit basculer sur le côté et se mit à califourchon sur moi. Ses se glissèrent dans mon calçons et touchèrent ma virilité. Je l'attirais encore plus contre moi lorsque soudain elle me repoussa, un grognement de rage sortit de ma bouche. Elle ricana et susurra à mon oreille:

- On ne peut pas tout avoir Félix!

Et elle disparut à vitesse vampirique me laissant écumant de rage. Personne ne m'a jamais traité de cette façon, d'habitude lorsque j'embrasse des femmes elles en redemandent.

Me décidant à quitter mes quartier pour « prendre l'air » comme on dit, je croisais sur mon chemin Démétri qui me regarda d'un air moqueur et murmura:

- Toujours pas apparemment…

Je lui adressais un regard signifiant qu'il ne devais plus aborder ce sujet s'il tenait à son immortalité. Ma fierté de vampire avait en avait pris un sacré coup, mais cela n'avait plus d'importance j'avais bien d'autre femmes en réserve prête à tout pour comblé mes désirs!

**J'espère que ça vous a plu! Review ?**


End file.
